


Not a Good Time for a Good Time

by Lady_Gadfly



Series: Reylo Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Cum Swallowing, F/M, Force Bond Shenanigans, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's just smut guys, Kylo may be supreme leader of the galaxy but Rey is supreme leader of THAT DICK, Oral Sex, Power Play, Public Sex, Rey and Ben are horny idiots, Rey has an emperor kink now?, Sort Of, Teasing, Very slight dubcon, as usual everyone except Leia is an idiot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gadfly/pseuds/Lady_Gadfly
Summary: The force bond activates whilst Ben is giving a speech, and Rey decides to give a demonstration of her own oral skills.





	Not a Good Time for a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Out loud speech is in "quotation marks" telepathic speech is in 'inverted commas'.
> 
> I'm working on a full-length Reylo fic (if anyone wants to be beta reader for a big ol' mess of a Reylo A/B/O fic hit me up, I need help) but I can't work on it with these one shots glaring at me from the in-progress folder. They've been finished since Reylo week, I just don't like them. But 2019 is the year we resolve our unfinished business so here they are.
> 
> Unbeta'd, any errors are my own. Constructive criticism welcome.

Rey and Ben had both agreed that no matter how badly they wanted to, they would not use the Force bond for “intimate” activities.

No matter how much they missed each other, no matter how strong their urges. The risk of getting caught was too great. They had taken to talking telepathically through the bond unless they were both absolutely certain they were alone. Rey had experienced a few close calls with her Resistance colleagues finding her mid-conversation with thin air and had to come up with a quick lie about talking to herself to fend off loneliness on Jakku. Ben just force choked anyone who looked at him funny. Which, honestly, wasn't a big change of character for him.

Thankfully it quickly became apparent that only force sensitives could see or hear Rey or Ben through the bond, which was good. It had also led to a heart-wrenching encounter between Ben and Leia in the sickbay which was...intense.

Neither the First Order or the Resistance (with the exception of Leia) was aware of the bond between the two and the consequences of them getting caught didn’t bear thinking about. Whilst Rey was still hopeful that the Resistance could be brought round to trust a reformed Ben Solo (Ben had his doubts) there was no question in either of their minds that the First Order wouldn’t hesitate to move against their Supreme Leader if they found out he was fraternising with the enemy. It was far too dangerous.

“Besides,” Ben had said with a crooked smile as he ran his thumb along Rey’s bottom lip. “It's a terribly inappropriate use of the Force.”

“It is.” Rey nodded lazily, her eyes fixed on Ben’s own full lips as they moved closer to her own. “Ben.” She pressed her palm over Ben’s mouth, stopping him in his tracks. “What did we just say?”

“We can still kiss though, right?” Ben huffed against her hand.

“No, Ben, we can’t. We really can’t.”

They really couldn’t. They could never just stop at kissing. The crackling tension between them had always had a sexual edge, but since they had finally admitted their feelings for one another it had become quite impossible for them to ignore. After so many years of being alone, starved of touch and affection, it seemed ludicrous to deny themselves of it. There was an inevitability to it, like it was one of the laws of the galaxy: light travelled at a constant, finite speed of 186,000 miles per second, every action had an equal and opposite reaction, and Rey and Ben would always want one another. They were like two neutron stars caught in each others gravitational pull, being drawn inexorably closer and closer until they collided.

It was becoming a problem. Ben would correct her stance with a tap of his fingers against Rey's back, and within minutes he had her pressed up against a wall, his large strong hands snaking under her top to squeeze her breasts as she moaned loudly into his mouth. Rey would give him a chaste peck on the lips goodbye after discussing their plans to undermine the First Order from within, and the next thing she knew she had him pinned to her bunk, straddling and grinding against him as Ben babbled endearments to her. One of these days they were going to get caught, and pretending to talk to yourself was one thing. Being found making love to an invisible partner was quite another altogether.

It was, quite frankly, ridiculous. They clearly couldn't be trusted to not lose their heads around each other, so they resolved not to have any intimate physical contact over the bond at all.

The resolution lasted a little over a week.

****

They'd gotten better at controlling when the bond activated, but sometimes they would still connect seemingly at random. Rey had a theory that the Force connected them when she missed Ben, which wasn't much of a theory at all really since she always missed Ben. In every way.

Which is why she was hardly surprised when, lying on her bunk with two fingers buried in her cunt and the other hand grabbing at her breast, she felt the air around her tighten and the sound of the engines on the ship disappear.

She could tell the exact second Ben saw her because it sounded like he nearly swallowed his own tongue. He appeared to be in the middle of a speech, and was wearing full emperor regalia with a sweeping cloak, embroidered doublet and tight pants that had Rey sighing dreamily. She could faintly see the outline of a podium before him, the sides of which Ben had in a death-grip.

'Oh Force, Rey, what the fuck.'

'It's good to see you too.'

After a brief agonising pause Ben pulled himself together and continued talking, his commanding voice a little strained. Half-listening to the content of the speech Rey surmised that he was at a rally and scowled. She hated that he still had to wear the guise of Kylo Ren before the galaxy at large, but for their plan to work he had to appear to be loyal to the First Order until the very last moment. Still, even though the speech was full of vitriol and hate there was something about Ben's deep voice that never failed to have Rey pressing her thighs together reflexively. Stars, why did they have to be so keyed in to each other? This couldn't possibly be normal could it? Was this normal or was it the bond that made them like this? Surely not everyone could feel like this with their lovers or they'd never get anything done.

'Speaking of getting anything done.' Ben spoke into her mind as he paused to take a drink of water. 'Would you mind either leaving or...stopping? Not that I don't love watching you but I'm supposed to be striking fear into the hearts of the enemies of the First Order and that's a little difficult to do when you have a raging hard on.'

Rey's hands had stilled but didn't leave her body as she gazed hotly at Ben, looking every inch the dark prince in his Supreme Leader garb. She should have unhanded herself, gotten dressed and meditated on closing the bond. But Ben was right there, so close she could smell him. Could crawl across the floor and run her wet fingers over the bulge in his pants, take his leather clad fingers in her mouth.

'Rey. Please. Not helping.'

To his credit Ben was making a sterling effort to continue his speech, although his words were rather stilted and uneven.

“Do you really want me to stop...” Rey weighed her words for a second, biting her lower lip. “ my Supreme Leader?” Ben hastily disguised a groan as a cough, and Rey felt a wicked grin spread across her face as she slid off her bed onto her hands and knees on the floor. “Wouldn't you rather I eased your discomfort, my Emperor?” Hips swaying like a jungle cat as she slinked towards Ben, Rey felt the wetness at her core increasing. They hadn't done anything like this before. They'd had sex, through the bond and in person, several times. Sometimes gentle lovemaking, sometimes rough fucking, whatever way Rey always thoroughly enjoyed herself. But this kind of game was new.

Although she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of it. A lot. Repeatedly. Usually whilst knuckle-deep in her own cunt.

She was kneeling in front of Ben now, almost entirely within the podium Ben was practically clawing apart in his attempt to maintain his calm. Sitting back on her heels as she gazed up at him. Close enough to hear the leather of his gloves creaking as he clenched his fists.

'Only if my Empress wishes.'

Even on her knees practically begging to suck him off, Rey was always his equal. It was oddly touching. Rey squirmed as her heart pounded a little faster.

“I wish.” Ben grabbed the sides of his cape and brought them forward, placing his hands back on the spectral podium. Rey was confused for a second then grinned, realising what Ben was doing. Between the cape and the podium, Ben had hidden his lower body from view in his location, which was just as well. The last thing they needed was for someone to see the Supreme Leader's cock suddenly pop out of his trousers. As it quickly did. Rey's eager little hands found the fastening at the front of his pants and freed his cock from its confines. She took a moment to admire Ben's impressive length and girth. He certainly was proportional.

“Shall I tell you how much I love your cock, my Emperor?” Rey daintily licked a bead of precum off the head, relishing the taste and the way it made Ben stutter for a moment. She sucked on the head, continuing to talk through the bond. 'How much I love the taste, how you fill me up and make me cum so hard I forget everything but you?'

'Show me.' Even over the bond Ben's voice was hoarse. Slowly, Rey took a little more of Ben's shaft down her throat. She still couldn't take it all without gagging, would probably never be able to, but damn it all trying to was so. Much. Fun. She kept swallowing until she could take no more, wrapping one hand around the remaining length, the other dipping between her own legs.

'I'm very wet, my Emperor. I've missed this. Missed you.' Hollowing her cheeks, Rey eagerly started bobbing her head as she traced rapid circles over her clit. Slow and gentle could wait for another time, they both needed to do this quickly before they got caught. Ben's voice got louder and hoarser, and Rey was dimly aware that he was saying something about degenerate rebels. She'd laugh if she didn't have her mouth full. She'd been near the edge when the bond activated. The thrill of what they were doing only spurred her on more, the coil of pleasure tightening more and more as she worked Ben towards release.

'I'm on my knees in front of the most powerful man in the galaxy, with him totally at my mercy.'

Ben was shouting things and pausing now, Rey assumed he was addressing the crowd directly. She could feel her own climax coming on strong.

'Rey, I'm close. I'm so close.'

'Give me everything you have, my Emperor. I'll swallow it all.'

With a shout, Ben spilled down her throat. The taste and the sensation of his hard cock throbbing in her mouth enough to hurl Rey over the edge. She swallowed it all, taking care not to make a mess of his immaculate black Supreme Leader garb as she tucked him back in and fastened his pants for him.

'I wish we were in private right now.' Ben put across the bond, along with a sensation of pure satisfaction.

“Why? So you could return the favour?” Rey waggled her eyebrows.

'I was actually going to say so I could kiss you without looking like a lunatic.' Ben swept away, evidently making his dramatic exit from the rally with a swish of his cape. 'But that too. Later.'

****

Finn hurried over looking very serious.

“Rey, we need to talk. It's about Kylo Ren.”

“What?!” Rey jumped up from her seat in the mess hall. “What about him what happened?” Between training, strategy meetings and repairing the rebellion's pathetic existence for a fleet Rey had been unable to find time to talk to Ben since just after their little force bond liaison a few days ago. Ben had indeed found time to connect with her once he was alone and had kissed her. Thoroughly. All over.

“We have new information from the core planets. Something seems to have...happened to him.”

“Oh Force did someone make an assassination attempt? Is he injured?” Rey hadn't sensed any disturbance through the bond with Ben, but the thought that he could be hurt and alone horrified her.

“No...” Finn frowned a little at Rey's slightly abnormal reaction. “Would it be so bad if he was?” Fury surged through Rey's veins.

“It wo-” Rey checked herself. “It would...throw off our plans. The last thing we need is a power vacuum and internal battle in the First Order to change everything we've worked so hard to learn about them.”

“I suppose.” Finn looked dubious. “Still you gotta admit Kylo Ren getting finished off-”

“What is it?!” Rey practically shouted, losing her patience.

“Alright, alright! Jeez! Just, come with me and you can see yourself.”

****

A small crowd had gathered around a datascreen in one of the strategy rooms. Rey smiled tightly at Rose, Kaydel and Jessika as she passed them.

“Rey!” Poe greeted her immediately. “You're here, good. We have some pretty major news about Kylo Ren. Not sure if it's good or bad yet.”

“What is it?” Rey braced herself.

“Kylo Ren seems...kind of...” Poe searched for the right word. “Unbalanced.”

“More than usual that is.” Finn interjected. “Ha! Yeah. This is a new kind of unbalanced.” Poe chuckled as he lead Rey to the front of the crowd.

“How do you mean?” Rey frowned. “Well, he's usually pretty put together in his public appearances. I will give the guy this, he is incredibly well spoken and persuasive. That's the Amidala blood showing I guess. But we just received this and well...just watch.”

Poe hit play on a holo file and Rey's stomach plummeted. It was a holo of Ben. His hands resting on either side of a podium as he gave an impassioned speech. She recognised the speech. Recognised Ben's outfit. Recognised the nearly-swallowed-his-own-tongue sound he made when he...when he...

“Oh no.” Rey whispered to herself.

“We think he's had, or having, some kind of mental collapse.” Kaydel interjected.

“Kind of surprising it didn't happen before now, honestly. Y'know. Considering.” Jessika added.

“Leia's taking it pretty hard.” Rose murmured sympathetically.

“Leia's seen this?” Rey could feel the blood draining from her face. The holo of Ben stuttered and stumbled over his words, taking unnaturally long pauses between phrases. “Yeah, she watched a little bit of it then just did an about turn and marched right out of the room. Barely used her cane.” Rose's eyebrows knitted in concern. “She's gone through so much. Seeing her son like this must be really difficult.”

“After what he did? He barely counts as a son.” Poe scoffed.

“I'm just saying-” Rose turned on Poe, but Rey wasn't paying attention. The holo of Ben grabbed the sides of his cape, and brought them forward.

“I need to, um...I should...go...” Rey stumbled from the room, mortified beyond belief.

****

“You kriffing idiot!” Rey seized the front of Ben's shirt the second she had confirmed they were both alone.

“It's...good to see you too?” Ben's eyebrows lifted.

“Why didn't you tell me you were being recorded?”

“What? OH! Oh. That. Yes.” Ben tried to soothe Rey by placing his hands on her hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs. Rey half-heartedly wriggled out of his grasp. “I forgot.”

“You forgot? You FORGOT?!” How do you FORGET that you are being recorded?!”

“You were naked.” Ben replied simply.

“I...you...you are...just...unbelievable.”

“Many of my advisors have commented that it was my most impassioned speech yet. Especially towards the end.” A wicked smile started to spread over Ben's face.

“Oh no.”

“Even Hux said he liked it.”

“Oh nooooooo.”

“Although on reflection that may not be a good thing.”

“Ben everyone can see it! Everyone on the base saw it! Your Mother saw it!”

There was a long pause. Ben's face, already pale, went paler.

“Oh no.”

“Exactly.” Rey let go of Ben's shirt, smoothed the fabric and inadvertently got a feel for the muscles underneath. Her heart started to beat a little faster. “This is ridiculous. Why are we like this? It's like whenever we're around each other we just lose our minds.”

“Mmmm.” Ben agreed as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward. “It warrants further study.” Rey rolled her eyes as her arms wound around his waist of their own volition.

“New rule. We only do it when we're in our quarters.”

“Good rule.” Ben lowered his head to press soft kisses down Rey's neck. “We'll see how long it lasts.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb story idea and I am trash for writing it and I regret nothing. 
> 
> As it says in the tags, this is very slightly dubious consent since although Ben very much likes what Rey is doing the timing is terrible. It's basically canon that their emotions for each other make them do rash things (shipping yourself to the enemy/killing your master in front of his elite guards much?). Combine that with the fact that they're both touch-starved and have incredible chemistry and there's going to be some slightly iffy choices made by these two. Please bear in mind that fiction is a place to explore themes and ideas and should not be taken as a “how to” for life. 
> 
> Basically what I'm saying is if you want to suck your dark, angsty brickhouse of a boyfriend's dick/get blown by your feisty rebel girlfriend be more careful than these two dumbasses and do it in private.


End file.
